


get it right for the hero

by supernaturalsun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (sort of), Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Multiverse, Singing, alternative title : earth glee, but their scene is still a third of the fic, karaoke night, leonard and sebastian don't really hook up or anything, that's why i tagged them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: Travelling on another Earth for a mission, Leonard meets Sebastian Smythe after mistaking him for Barry. It goes as well as you might imagine.He does manage to discover one of Barry's hidden talents in the process so the accident end up being worth it.





	get it right for the hero

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I was reading chapter 12 of the third part of @pettigrace groupchat fic (if you haven't read it, go do that) and at the end of they listed the list of actors that were both in the Arrowverse and Glee. I shared that list with @madeofburnedashes and she basically went "Glee is a whole Earth on its own" and then I had to imagine how a meeting between Leonard and Sebastian would go.
> 
> This is probably the softest Leonard I've ever written and at one point I was afraid it was going to be OOC but then I remembered how easy going he was with Sara in LoT S1 and with literally everyone in Flash S3 and yeah, I guess I'm okay.
> 
> The title is a mash-up of the two songs in this story (because I'm lazy like that) : _Get it right_ from Left Boy and _Holding out for the hero_ from Bonnie Tyler.
> 
> Oh and yes, Leonard explaining why the multiverse makes no sense to me is absolutly me giving my opinion on the thing because what the hell honestly.

The jump hurt, like a bitch. Sara had warned them, offhandedly letting on a _you might want to hold onto your stomachs for this one, fellows_ before she strapped her belt on and actionned the ship’s drive. 

For the first time in a long time, Leonard had to fight nausea and dizziness before he was able to get out of his seat. The whole thing made no sense since they were apparently in present day Lima, Ohia but go figure. At least he wasn’t speaking russian.

“Alright team. We’re camping here for the night. Please be nice, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. I want to see all of you on deck at 9 tomorrow morning.”

Leonard smirked, throwing a “Sure thing captain, enjoy your night” in Sara’s direction before going for his room. 

There were few reasons why they would stay in a location for a longer time than they had to and Leonard knew how to put two and two together and figure out this would be a date night for his captain and Director Sharpe. Good for them.

After fixing himself a snack for dinner, Leonard locked himself in his room and it was a short matter of time before he found himself lying on his bed thinking about the last time he’d been home.

The Waverider’s crew had taken the habit of visiting Starling and Central City every couple of months. Somewhere along the line, Leonard had started meeting with Barry every time he was in town. 

They would choose a bar that wasn’t Saints & Sinners and they’d catch up on each other’s lives. Leonard didn’t know when he had become friends with the Flash but weirder things had happened during the last years, he guessed.

With time, the Cold/Flash banter had disappeared but it had left room for something else. Leonard had always been flirting with Barry because that was a way to get him all flustered and bothered and that was _fun_, it was an easy thing to explain. Barry flirting back for reasons Leonard couldn’t fathom ? Harder concept to wrap his head around.

Against his best judgment, Leonard decided to do the only thing he could think of at the moment to empty his brain. He got out of his bed and headed for the closest bar Lima, Ohio had to offer.

—x

Getting himself in trouble, that he could have predicted, would have bet money on it. Finding himself in the same room as Barry ? Definitely didn’t see it coming. 

He’d caught a glimpse of familiar hair when casing the bar and the realisation of who they belonged to had truly made him pause. _What the hell was Barry doing here._

He hesitated for a minute but then Leonard decided that he would stay back for the moment, see how long it would take for the speedster to notice him.

So Leonard watched. He watched Barry move on the dancefloor with an agility he didn’t know his and he watched Barry get close to one man, dancing with him, mouth close to the other guy’s face as he was apparently talking to him.

The legend tried not to think of the spike of annoyance he was experiencing as jealousy because _please_ but if he was really honest, it felt just like it.

Leonard watched and as time went by, a feeling kept nagging at him, telling him that something was off but he couldn’t quite figure out what. Leonard decided to put it on the side for now, trusting his instincts to kick in if necessary later on.

He must have been out of practice because it didn’t take that long for him to get caught, Barry turning around and locking their eyes together. 

Leonard froze for a second but Barry just smiled, winking at him before sending a little salute and getting up on stage to grab the mike that had been put there for the wannabe singers of the night.

“_Back in L.A., oop! It's a nice day. Baby take your top off, come to the right bay. I know what your friends say but they don't know your appeal. Just gimme one day, I teach 'em girls how to chill._” 

It was probably for the best that Leonard’s glass was on the counter and not in his hand because he probably would have let it fall the floor.

“_Cause it's 420 24/7 where I'm at, hun cruisin’ down sunset, lightning up a fat one. Let's make love, I never wanna fight. Baby we gotta shop, we should get it right._” 

The thing was, Barry could sing. And he could sing like that, voice getting low and hot and god, there was no mistaking Barry was singing the song to him and that was apparently too much for Leonard’s brain to comprehend.

“_Get it right, all night from the dark to the light, from the back to the middle to the front. Get high! L-L-Light it up! R-R-Raise that cup! Put your motherfucking hands up!_”

His throat feeling dry, Leonard finally went for his scotch but his eyes never left the Scarlet Speedster. There was still something that felt off but now that Barry was giving him a show he’d never thought he would get, it was hard to state much.

“_It looks like I'm about to get in trouble here. Here bartender make it double, oop! Double Decker Tour Bus, meet me on the top-floor. You know the song baby, tryin' to get my top score._

_Cause I like your skinny-jeans better when they're laying on the ground and your kashmir sweater's nowhere to be found. I'mma be around, maybe not as often as you like but I think we vibed girl we should get it right._”

Barry had gotten off the stage over the course of the last verse, his mike in his hand as he played around the bar and danced his way towards Leonard, placing himself in front of the legend in order to sing the next lyrics directly to him.

Leonard’s hands tightened on his jeans and he did his best to keep cool, no pun intended. 

“_I just wanna do you real good. You make me feel good. Baby let me get it right to the edge of the night to the light, I'll make you feel high. Baby we should get it right._” 

And then Barry was getting back on stage to sing the last chorus to the rest of the bar. Leonard used the moment to finish his drink and order another one.

After a round of applause and some whistling, Barry got off the scene and literally sauntered back to Leonard.

“Hey handsome.” 

His tone went deeper than usual, his smile coy. Leonard should have known.

Instead of focusing on details he let Barry come close to him. The other man’s hands settled on his thighs and he pronounced his next words with his lips against Leonard’s ear.

“Caught you staring, thought I’d be nice and get here to give you a closer look.”

Without missing a beat, Barry kissed the spot just below Leonard’s ear and a chill got through Leonard’s body. Fuck. He _really_ should have known.

Placing one hand on Barry’s neck, his thumb at the base of his jaw, Leonard brought Barry’s face back a couple of inches.

“How nice of you. Are you here on your own or will I find Cisco, Caitlin and our dear Iris lurking around in a dark corner ?”

However hot he’d gotten from Barry’s -or well, _not-Barry_, now that he knew- singing and last acts, Leonard’s blood went cold when he caught the frown turning into a confused look on the other man’s face.

He had to fight his best instincts to not turn the stranger around and press his face hard against the wood surface next to him. Surprisingly, Leonard Snart could be a good soldier and listen to his captain, not making a scene.

His hands went for the man’s wrists, squeezing hard.

“Who the hell are you ?”

The confused look seemed to ease off the stranger’s face, the coy smile almost back.

“Sebastian Smythe, your pleasure of the night ?” Leonard’s grip got tighter and the man actually winced, trying to get out of the hold. “Look, I don’t mind being manhandled and stuff but I’m not into the hard pain thing and this actually hurts.”

Leonard was a liar, the best one, that meant he knew how to spot people that weren’t as good as him. His problem here being the fact that against all odds, there was nothing preventing him from believing Sebastian. 

He needed another drink but he couldn’t let go of the guy yet. In order to find some middle ground, he did soften his grip, still there but without much force.

“What the hell did you do with Barry ?”

There was that frown again, the confusion settling on Sebastian’s face before he seemed to catch on the situation and he regained all his composure. God, Leonard wanted to punch the smug expression off.

“Alright, I get it now. You thought I was someone else. Someone you must really be into given, well, every look you threw at me since you got here. That’s nice, it means you obviously like this face.” He went to point at himself with a finger but Leonard’s hand prevented him from doing so. “Now, I prefer people to call me by my name when we’re enjoying a good time together but I guess I could make an exception, anything for those baby blues.”

Leonard eyed him with disbelief and it was an honest to god miracle his mouth didn’t just open to hang for a while. His look didn’t seem to deter Sebastian who was just checking him out with a flirty smile on his face.

The expression felt so weird on Barry’s features. Barry Allen did bashful grins and playful smirks. He did tight-clipped smiles when he was annoyed but not really and he did face-splitting smiles full of warmth when he was with the people he loved. Flirty with a hint of suffisance ? Not in his repertoire.

(Not in the repertoire he gave Leonard anyway. Thinking about his Barry giving that smile to anyone made him uneasy and that was not something he wanted to consider).

Leonard got up from his stool, releasing Sebastian’s arms and putting some distance between the two of them. He must have looked menacing enough because the other man didn’t make any move to get closer or put his hands back on him.

Sebastian still wore that infuriating confidence that was more suffisance than anything else. Leonard didn’t know if the guy wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted or if he couldn’t take no for an answer but it was impressing.

The more he looked at Sebastian, the less he saw Barry and the more he hated himself for having been fooled for so long. Well, at most it had lasted an hour but given the circumstances, that had already been an hour too much.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty and I’m not in a fool mood,” he sneered.

Then he started walking towards the exit of the bar, giving Sebastian a shoulder shove when he passed by. He might have been a little petty and unfair but he couldn’t care less. 

Now he just wanted to get the hell out of here and back on the Waverider. Maybe Mick was still up and they could drink together. Anything to forget about this disaster.

—x 

They got back to Central City for their next break after a couple of months but it took Leonard three days to muster the courage to text Barry for their usual encounter.

If Barry had noticed something about the delay, he didn’t say a word about it. They settled on a table away from wandering ears and they caught each other on what Team Flash and the Legends had respectively been up to since the last time they’d met. 

Things went as smooth as usual until Barry said some words Leonard should have seen coming.

“You’re hiding something from me.”

Leonard raised one eyebrow at the speedster. He’d pronounced the words so matter-of-factly, it was as if he was waiting to know if he’d have to worry or laugh at Leonard’s expense to settle on another expression.

“Whoever taught you how to read people did a lousy job.”

That earned a chuckle from the other man and the next second, Barry was prying the fry Leonard had been about to eat from his fingers.

(Of course there were still plenty of fries on the plate they’d been sharing for a couple of minutes, this was just playing with him.)

“Yeah ? I guess I shouldn’t tell him. He’ll be disappointed given how proud of me he usually is,” Barry responded, his mouth forming a pout that made him look years younger than he actually was and Leonard had to shake his head. This was ridiculous but yeah, okay, he was going to give in.

“So I told you how we went to another Earth in order to retrieve an object we apparently couldn’t find here ?” Barry nodded. “Well, when we were there I met… How to put it, someone that could have been another version of you.”

There was surprise on Barry’s face but it quickly translated into curiosity, a grin playing at his lips.

“You met my doppelganger from Earth-27 ?”

The memories from that night were coming back and Leonard had the picture of the man with Barry’s features singing to him and putting his hands on him and dragging his lips on his skin and god, this conversation was already a disaster.

“Not really. Ava explained the multiverse thing to me afterwards and — Metahumans, I understand where they come from so no problem but you want me to believe that out here, there are 51 other Earths just like this one ? In 52 universes, 52 versions of my mom got pregnant with my father and 52 guys were born with my name and my exact look ? That alone makes no sense.”

He went for a sip of his beer.

“But then, okay we admit that this works for our generation. What about the next ? If I have a kid on this planet only, what happens about Snart junior’s doppelgangers ? They can’t exist. And what if I have him or her with a different woman on another Earth, they won’t even look alike. I admit that time travel rules can be odd but this multiverse thing ? I’m a logical man Barry and I’m not buying it.” 

Barry was biting his lower lip as if to prevent himself from laughing he hold his hands in front of him when he caught Leonard’s eyes.

“Sorry, I’m not mocking you. You’re just cute when you get all worked up on something.”

Leonard blinked.

“Sorry, did you hear something ? That was my cue to go.”

He obviously didn’t mean it but he still got up and Barry grabbed one of his wrist, squeezing gently.

“Come on, don’t make a fuss. I know you don’t have your gun on you.”

_And I know you won’t use your speed in public_, Leonard didn’t answer. He looked at Barry to encounter an easy smile on the speedster’s face.

The functional part of Leonard’s brain noted that he was being tested. The other part just wanted to kiss Barry’s mouth right there and then.

_Amazing._

“You didn’t meet another Barry Allen, got that. Science says that we do have 7 people who look like us around the world. I have look-alikes on this Earth and the person you met must have been one of those guys doppelganger. Simple as that. So what happened ?”

Leonard sat back down, finishing his beer and getting the waiter’s attention to order another one. Barry let go of his arm and no, he did _not_ mourn the lost of contact.

“Well, he kind of dedicated a song to me. He had a really great voice actually. If you ever need lessons, you should ask him.”

He wanted to joke but then Leonard caught the blush on Barry’s cheeks and oh, wasn’t that interesting.

“My, my, my. _Barry._ You sing too ? Don’t tell me there’s a talent of yours you haven’t shown me yet.” He tilted his head to the left. “And please don’t bullshit me, _maybe_ you were taught okay after all but there’s no student beating the master when I’m concerned.”

Barry bit his lower lip, his gaze anywhere but on Leonard’s face until it focused on the little stage at the center of the bar. Something must have shifted in Barry’s mind because the next second he was getting up and posting himself in front of Leonard.

“Come on,” he said, making the universal head gesture to ask someone to follow you.

Leonard frowned but when he realised that Barry wasn’t going to offer any more explanation, he did as he was told and ended up on the stage at the middle of which two mikes were standing.

“You’re kidding me.”

Barry grabbed one of the mikes and shrugged.

“You asked. Feel free to join me.”

And Leonard didn’t have the time to answer anything because words were already starting to flow out of Barry’s mouth.

“_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._”

It didn’t take long for Leonard to recognize the song and he looked at Barry in disbelief. He had this smile on that he was directing at their audience, all the picture of false innocence. Truth be, he was beautiful and his voice was incredible. Most importantly, he had nothing to do with Sebastian.

“_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life._”

The irony of the song wasn’t lost on him and Leonard had to shake his head at Barry when the speedster turned his attention back to him. The two of them had had their fun taunting each other as Flash and Cold and they’d had their fair share of good moments since Leonard had joined the Legends but to be honest, this might have been the most free and happy Leonard had ever seen Barry. The realisation did something weird to his stomach and he did his best to not show anything. 

“_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach. There's someone reaching back for me, racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._”

Moving since the beginning of his show, Barry had gotten back close to Leonard to sing the last sentence directly to him, adding a playful raise of his eyebrows to go with it. Leonard knew he was being taunted and this was all _his_ Barry. 

Well, so be it. Leonard started singing along.

“_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life._”

Leonard didn’t join in the whole dancing thing - you couldn’t ask that much out of him- but he stayed on his feet, one hand on the mike in front of him. He knew his voice couldn’t do any justice to Barry’s but the audience didn’t seem to mind, the solo turned duet actually making them cheer even more.

Also, Barry’s face had brightened up and he’d shot Leonard the biggest grin when the legend had obliterated his first words. So, whatever anyway.

“_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear there is someone, somewhere watching me. Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain and the storm, and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood._”

The former thief had a hard time taking his gaze off the speedster as they sang together. Looking at Barry and seeing him like this was apparently enough to make him forget that he, Leonard Snart, _Captain Cold_, was singing a Bonnie Tyler song in front of way too many strangers.

Barry joined him once again for the finish of the song, one arm going around Leonard’s waist. Surprisingly enough, the legend had the reflex to put his free hand on the other man’s back to mirror him.

Once the performance was over Barry turned to give him a quick hug and Leonard barely had time to react before the speedster was taking a step away to salute the public and make his exit off the stage.

Their old table now taken, Leonard followed Barry in a back corner of the bar and they ended up sitting next to each other.

“So,” Barry started, trailing on the vowel to prompt Leonard to go on.

“So that was something, I guess meeting that _one_ asshole wasn’t a completely useless experience.”

The words got a chuckle out of Barry.

“We should go thank him then. Or meet his doppelganger on this Earth, that’d be fun.”

Leonard shook his head.

“God forbid I ever meet any Sebastian Smythe again.”

The statement made Barry laugh and Leonard didn’t mind that it was at him because the pure joy on the speedster’s face was worth it. And to say that he almost gave up on that this week because he was too disturbed by his meeting with the other jerk.

“Now I need to meet him, you make me curious.”

His heart missed a beat and Leonard actually blinked at Barry.

“Don’t. You shouldn’t even be trying to meet your mysterious twins, whether they’re from this planet or not, that’s just weird. Then again, I guess you already did because you’re Barry Allen and what haven’t you done exactly.”

Barry chuckled, his thumbs rubbing together on the table has he seemed to consider his next words.

“Well, I _did_ assume my Earth-2’s doppelganger identity for a few hours once but only because I _had_ to.”

Barry’s eyes went for the waitress that was arriving with their new drinks and Leonard laughed, so glad to be able to direct one particular smile at Barry, the proud one he used when the Scarlet Speedster admitted to committing less than legal acts. 

“Of course you _had_ to,” Leonard almost purred in Barry’s ear.

Changing tables and sitting together had allowed them to get closer over the last minutes, thighs almost touching. Leonard’s arm had gotten on top of the bench seat right behind Barry’s head and he hadn’t even noticed it.

Not that Barry seemed to mind. The noise of their glasses being put down on the table made his head retreat a little but he still very much stayed in Leonard’s space.

“On the same note, a shapeshifter stole my face during my early days as Flash. He went kissing Caitlin with it. Made the following days really awkward before she finally admitted to me what had happened.”

He was so good at this, he’d always been a liar able to hide his emotions at any time but apparently Barry Allen was his weakness and yes, a blush had crept up Leonard’s cheeks when Barry mentioned kissing Caitlin. _Fuck_.

“Oh my god.”

Because of course, Barry had to pick on that. Their part of the bar was not that well lit, what the hell.

“Did you kiss him ?”

Now it was just plain embarrassment. And to say that less than two years prior he could intimidate The Flash with just two words and a tilt of his head. The Legends really did soften him up.

“No Barry. I did not kiss some version of you in another Earth. The guy got a little handsy and he kissed my neck.”

There was a shift in the speedster’s face and the assurance could have reminded him of Sebastian but no, this was all Barry. Bolder and way less tensed that when they had met but Barry altogether.

Leonard felt Barry’s hand settling on his knee and he tried not to react as Barry’s fingers slowly made their way up his thigh. 

The legend never moved his attention from the other man and he watched him cock his head to the side, all innocence as if nothing was happening.

“Alright. So if he got handsy, it means you obviously let him. What about you, Len ? Did your hands travel somewhere interesting ?”

Leonard groaned. His eyes on Barry, almost pleading. Pleading for what exactly ? That he wasn’t sure.

Barry’s hand felt hot on his leg and what the hell was he supposed to do with his own limbs anyway ?

“They _did_,” Barry answered for himself.

There was mischief playing on the other man’s face, as if Barry was just delighted with the new information.

He took hold of Leonard’s hand to place it against his neck and Leonard would have laughed at the irony if he wasn’t so caught into the moment. 

“Who are you and what did you do to Barry Allen ?” Leonard teased, because he was Leonard Snart and he had game and a reputation he wanted to maintain, thank you very much.

The legend brushed his thumb against Barry’s cheek and he felt the younger man lean into the contact. That spurred him to keep going.

“I’m glad that Sebastian guy didn’t kiss you. Kissing a face like this for the first time is a unique experience _you_ should only have with me.”

Leonard swallowed his next words, his throat unable to produce a sound. Barry’s entire attention was on his face, green eyes piercing right through him. 

Barry grinned and Leonard titled his head to the side. He was being taunted, again, but two could play the game. 

“Care to demonstrate or should I go back to Earth twenty— ”

Leonard barely had the time to register the hand on his shirt before he was being pulled forward to meet Barry’s mouth. 

The surprise made him blank for a second but then Leonard could feel Barry smiling against his lips and he didn’t know if it was because he was happy or proud of himself for shutting him up, but Leonard couldn’t care less.

At that precise moment, Leonard couldn’t care about anything but the feel of Barry’s mouth against his and the keen noise that emanated from the speedster’s throat when Leonard opened up to let his tongue in. 

The grip he had on Barry’s neck tightened and Leonard let a groan escape when Barry lightly bit his lower lip. 

For all Leonard knew, the kiss might have lasted five hours as well as five minutes or five seconds. He might have been a master of time management but having his whole body attention centered on Barry Allen surely made him lost track of everything.

Eventually the contact broke and when he opened his eyes, Leonard was met with the glorious picture of a flushed Barry with unmistakable lust in his eyes.

Leonard tried to open his mouth but the next second he had one of Barry’s hands on each side of his face and Barry used them to move Leonard’s head and put one light kiss on each side of his nose, just because _he could_, apparently.

“You’re the worst,” Leonard sighed, his thumb going back to rubbing Barry’s jaw.

Barry, ever the little shit, shrugged.

“Learned from the best.”

Then there was that grin, back on Barry’s face. It was plain of that mischief that Leonard _always_ knew Barry had in him. It was also laced with a little bit of insolence but now Leonard could kiss it away so, whatever.

Most importantly it was Barry’s smile and right now, it existed just for him. That alone was enough.

—x

As he kissed Barry goodbye before getting back on the Waverider a couple of days later, Leonard figured that maybe he could send Sebastian a thank-you note after all.


End file.
